


Mistletoe

by undertalednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalednp/pseuds/undertalednp
Summary: Phil was a sap. And Dan basked in it.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Mistletoe

Phil’s the kind of sap that goes out of his way to be romantic in ways Dan would never expect. It always made his heart so happy whenever he did it, and although the year they had just experienced was extremely strange, it was no different in that sense. 

Some days, when he would go out for a walk, Phil would return with sweet bunches of flowers for his soulmate with a large smile painted over his face. Bright stems of green erupting out of the plastic packaging with beautiful colours exploding out of each one, freesias or carnations or gypsophila or roses or beautiful lilies. Other days, he would bring back fancy chocolates for them to sit on the balcony and try together, often with a glass of expensive wine, which neither of them would ever really care for, whilst pretending to be pretentious and pompous. Swirls of milk and dark and white all sat in a cardboard box that they would open and take out one by one, placing in their own and each other's watering mouths, giggling and smiling all the while. More often, he would simply announce he had bought a movie and would insist they watch it together, whether it be an extremely cheesy romance movie or a gut wrenching, heart stopping horror movie. Phil would get their favourite fluffy blanket, draw the curtains and turn on all the lamps to a low setting, make some microwave popcorn and sit, cuddling Dan as they watched, eyes fixated on the screen, and sometimes, each other. 

Even as the weather got colder throughout the year, it failed to freeze Phil’s warm heart for Dan. In the mornings, he would make him a cup of coffee to warm him up in the cold apartment. He would hold Dan close throughout the night, continuously making sure he was warm enough under their duvet, not wanting him to even be slightly uncomfortable when he was around. 

In conclusion, Phil was a sap. And Dan basked in it. 

However, this year was different, in the sense that this would be their first Christmas together in their apartment, just the two of them. And Phil, he was extremely excited. He had a plan. A plan for his Dan. 

Dan was, in fact, clueless to Phil’s plotting and planning, and had no idea for the majority of November and December what he was up to. But Phil had an idea. A sweet idea, that he knew would probably make Dan sigh at his antics and just say “Phiiilllllllll”, but smile so brightly that the sun would hang its head in shame. 

It began on the day they put the decorations up for Christmas. Phil was giggling to himself the whole day, and Dan was clueless as to why. When he would ask, the older man would simply say: “You’ll see”. He had to roll his eyes as Phil chuckled to himself and wandered off, claiming he was going to “make a drink” whilst Dan finished the decorations. Dan didn’t believe him for a second, but he just simply went back to placing the shiny, silver baubles on their tree, the Michael Buble Christmas Album blaring through a bluetooth speaker, knowing there was no point in even trying to get an answer out of Phil. He knew he wouldn’t give in for anything. 

When Phil came back with a cup of hot chocolate for himself and his boyfriend, it was safe to say Dan was surprised. He honestly expected Phil to come back with no drink and begging him to go and look at whatever weird and wonderful thing he had been up to. That’s usually what would happen with things like this. But, alas, they just decided to sit on the sofa together and watch an episode of The Office whilst sipping their warm beverages and leaning into each other gently and lovingly. Phil’s warm scent flooded Dan’s nostrils as he smiled. It was moments like this that Dan loved. It made his heart swell with happiness and love for the other man, his soulmate, his companion through life. The relationship they had was something indescribably magical, and made Dan feel safe and warm. 

A few days went by, and to be honest, Dan completely forgot that there was something that Phil had clearly been up to. It seemed to slip his mind, and Phil didn’t mention it again. 

Until the next Monday. 

Phil was stood in the kitchen, cooking their dinner and Dan was stood in the doorway, silently watching his boyfriend. It took him a while, but eventually Phil spotted him, and smiled as he glanced over. 

“You look pretty when you’re cooking,” Dan smiled. Phil rolled his eyes and turned the pasta down to a lower heat as it boiled on their stove. 

“Thanks. Not too bad looking yourself, gorgeous.” Phil smirked and Dan let out a laugh. “Nice sweater, by the way.” 

A light blush peppered over Dan’s cheek as he remembered he was wearing one of Phil’s sweaters. Phil laughed at him and shook his head gently at the younger man. 

“Okay, well, it’s cold, and your sweater was the first one I could find and it was on the radiator meaning it was warmer and-” He stammered, his rosy patch and dimple making a small appearance. Phil walked over, laughing, so they both stood in the doorway and tucked a stray hair away. 

“Dan. I was joking. You know I don’t care if you wear my clothes.” Phil smiled as Dan rolled his eyes and poked him in the stomach gently. “Hey Dan.” 

“What have you broken now?” Dan sighed as Phil shoved him gently. “Kidding, kidding, what’s up bubs?”

“Look up,” Phil grinned. Dan looked at him, confusion swirled in his brown eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before looking up, not understanding what was there for a moment before letting out a small laugh when he realised what it was.

A small bunch of beautiful bright green hung from the door frame with its leaves perked up slightly, and a small bunch of white berries gently sat in between the stems. Dan instantly recognised it as mistletoe. Of course it was. At this point, he shouldn’t even really be that surprised, after all, it’s Phil.

“You little shit,” Dan said, shaking his head at the other man as Phil grinned proudly. “So that’s why you were all giggly when we were putting up the decorations.”

“Maybe! You don’t have any proof of that, Howell!!” he giggled. “Maybe I had just eaten all of your chocolate and was proud of myself for not getting caught!” Dan’s eyes widened at hearing this news and realised he actually hadn’t seen the chocolate he had bought himself the day before they had started decorating.   
“I swear to god, Phil, you better not have eaten-”   
  


“Shut up and kiss me already, Daniel.”


End file.
